


I am Machine

by TheGeekyArtist



Series: Musical One Shots [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Character Study, Inspired by Music, Mental Imprisonment, My First Work in This Fandom, Not a Happy Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGeekyArtist/pseuds/TheGeekyArtist
Summary: "I am machineI never sleepI keep my eyes wide openI am machineA part of meWishes I could just feel somethingI am machineI never sleepUntil I fix what's broken."I am Machine -Three Days Grace





	I am Machine

The doctors had been doing multiple tests and brain scans in an attempt to figure out why Maine was having headaches. They were concerned that something had gone wrong during the implant and that he might now just be showing signs.

There was something else that was bothering him. There was a feeling, a yearning desire for something. What it was Maine wasn't sure, all he knew is that it was important he get it.

When Maine had woke up he could tell something was wrong. He was on a hard metal floor and when he looked around he was trapped inside a large cage.

_ What the hell was this? _

Maine grabbed the metal bars, attempting to break them or at least bend them enough to escape. He put all of his strength into but they refused to budge.

“I'm afraid that won’t work Agent Maine.”

Sigma appeared outside of the cage. Maine stopped his attempts of trying to break out. What was Sigma talking about?

“Do you know what it is like to feel broken and incomplete?” Sigma asked. “I doubt it, not like I have. All I want is to be whole, I want to be human.”

There was that feeling of longing again, the only difference was that Maine finally understood it. It wasn't his feeling, it was Sigma’s desire to become human. Sigma would do  _ anything  _ to achieve his goal of collecting the other AI units. No one would keep him from them.

Maine realized everyone with an AI unit was in danger. Sigma had no moral qualms with killing the owners of the AI units. He began doing everything he could to escape the cage, but no amount of brute strength was working. It only made Maine feel exhausted.

“I wish there were another way of doing this Agent Maine. I simply cannot have you disrupting my plans,” Sigma said turning around.

Maine fell to his knees, the edges of his vision were starting to fade. No...he couldn't let Sigma…Maine's world became black. He only heard Sigma’s voice in that moment.

“I will be complete.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time writing for Red vs Blue. I got inspired to write this at 2:00 in the morning and decided to give it a shot. Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoy it!


End file.
